Unexpected Endings
by bluename
Summary: TWOSHOT.Vlad Danny-Father son fic. Vlad decides to pay for Danny's College with one condition: He has to move to live with Vlad. After a year living together, they start to get along together...like a father and a son; thought they are oblivious about it
1. Part I: Like a father

**_THIS IS A TWO-SHOT_**

**_Hello everybody! It's me yet again XD wierd isn't it? I've been gone for so long and suddenly I'm uploading a lot of files XD_**

**_My mind was blocked for SO LONG, that now that it has broken free it's gone crazy o_O_**

**_Anyways, I wrote this for a contest for the Phanfiction Club on Deviantart. It seems that almost anybody wants to participate, so please please if you are a member of the club and are reading this, give it a second thought and participate! I don't want to be the only one! You have until September 15 of 2009 to submit an entry :D and there is no theme this time! write about anything you like!_**

**_Ok now that I'm done with the publicity XD...._**

_**Brackground story:** When Danny graduates from school, his parents realize that they don't have enough money to send him to his desire Collage to study (since they also have to pay for Jazz's), so they ask Vlad Masters for financial help promising that they will pay him back eventually. What they didn't see coming is that Vlad accepts to pay for Danny's studies without them having to pay back only for one condition: The young halfa must move to live with Vlad. _

Unexpected Endings

Part I: Like a father

_………………_

_Oh Little Badger how much would I give for you to come up to me? In what messed up timeline could it be possible for me to achieve such a thing? Is that so important to me that I would give up being a villain? That I would be willing to change?_

...............

_Creeeek_

The door opened, and as it did a glimpse of a jet black hair passing through could be seen, followed by a pair of icy-blue eyes.

It was a boy who had grown up into a man. Entering the house, he then closed the door and yelled: "I'm Hoooommeee", and as the black haired man did he walked up stairs, found his way up to his room to shove his backpack wherever it happened to fall, and then decided to go back down to eat something.

But it wasn't Fenton Works he was in, for he had left his birthplace a long time ago. The reason was simple, and he hadn't left because his family had deserted him nor where they dead. Everything was fine; it was just that he had moved out so he could go to College.

But the place he ended up living in was one he could have never imagined.

* * *

As the sound of Danny's voice reverberated in the big house an old man got up from his desk. Delighted at the sound of the young man's voice, his presence, and what the child, at least in his eyes, just said. So he stopped what he was doing and went straight up to the kitchen predicting the boy's whereabouts.

"Well, hello Little Badger how was your day?"

The boy was currently inspecting the fridge and didn't turn around to get glance of the older man standing a few feet away from him. He really didn't want to see his face right now, and having Vlad call him that was kind of embarrassing.

"Stop calling me that; I'm not a kid anymore" Danny replied in a harsh tone as he kept roaming through the refrigerator deciding what to eat. The older halfa was not offended by him; he was just amusing himself a little by annoying the younger man.

"Now now, don't be hasty little badger, you just came in and you are already being rude to me. Be kind and say hello once in a while" he replied, all the while forming a teasing smile upon his lips, which fit his face perfectly, just like his personality. He was enjoying the moment.

"I said _I'm home_, what better compliment than that?" the boy said as he finally grabbed a soda and closed the fridge's door. Vlad raised an eyebrow. Danny opened the can, with an audible SWISHHHH, still not turning around, and took a sip of the drink.

"Oh really? How come?" said the rich man, the smile never leaving his face, and Danny who had finally turned around to face him noticed it, and getting more annoyed he frowned.

"Come on Vlad the fact of considering this my home is already painful enough, so you must be cherishing the fact that I called it such" The young halfa replied sharply.

He was right, Vlad was happy about the fact; it was also the whole reason why he decided to pay the boy a visit. He had done well; the rich man was actually having fun. Teasing Danny would never get old.

"Well, it is not a compliment to say a fact, and you should be grateful for actually letting you stay here" Vlad replied as he evaluated the boy's face, which didn't move an inch. This time he was a little more serious with what he said, the boy had never thanked him for that apart from the day he moved in (and he did it only because he was obliged to anyways).

Vlad had done many things for the boy since he had come, and had even changed his own habits in order not to loose the great opportunity to finally have what one of the things he most wanted: Daniel as his son. Even if it was just only like that in his mind.

Danny just ignored him for a moment and walked towards the kitchen's exit door. He had a lot to do, there where a lot of things in his head, mostly about how he ended up with Vlad of all people. Even with all of his scattered thoughts, Vlad's words stuck in his head for a moment or two. Danny decided that Vlad was right.

As the young man was about to grasp the door handle he stopped himself for a moment and in a very humble, low, and sincere tone, Danny said "Thank you Vlad, really.", he smiled a bit knowing that Vlad couldn't see him, then opened the door and got out of the kitchen.

The older halfa stood there for a moment satisfied.

He shook his head, smiled, grinned........and.......very happily.....gazed through the window. The day was bright today, the weather was fine, it was the time of the year where the plants would grow, their blossom's colorful, and the birds would sing, cherishing the sun's warm rays. And just like the sun was for the birds, Danny was for Vlad. He felt warmer, and his day had become brighter.

Then he went intangible, and phased through the floor to the basement, saying just before disappearing: "You are very welcome little badger", smiling.

The kitchen, the place where one of the most significant conversations between the two had happened, was now empty.

* * *

**_I will upload the other chapter tomorrow._**

**_Beta Readed (both chapters) by: _****_Pterodactyl, many thanks!_**

**_Hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!!_**

**_Have a nice day :D_**

**_-Blue_**

**_Reviews will be much appreaciated XD lol......btw I should be doing homework o_O_**


	2. Part II: Like a son

**_I never thought this was going to get any reviews, alerts, or favs!! OMG THANK YOU!!! They aren't like a super big amount of them but still the thought that I got a few in so little time is rewarding :D (less than 24 hours o_O)_**

**_Anyway, the second part is REALLY short. This is because I wrote both parts at the same time so I didn't realize the difference in lenghts :P_**

**_I love to see Vlad as a father to Danny....but I will keep myself from writting more than a twoshot, and I promise myself that I will never continue this! (because when I wrote "It is time", I promised myself that as much as I enjoyed writting it I was not going to do more than a oneshot and well.....chp 6 is already in progress o_O.....so this time I mean it!)_**

Part II: Like a son

As late night came, so did Morpheus, god of dreams come to call upon the mortals who lived in the time zone of the moon at the moment, to fall into a deep sleep. But as the hours passed, the now grown up Daniel Fenton woke up in the middle of the night.

This time no god was calling, but Danny still had to awaken, and so walking numbly, he managed to find his way to the bathroom. The elegance of the night was wasted upon such a menial task as to relieve one's bladder of watery defecate. Even as his body was emptied, the halfa recalled the need to drink something. Oh the irony! Waking up to get rid of the unwanted liquids, to consecutively find the need to refill himself with more.

The boy wasn't much aware of what he was doing; he went downstairs, through the hall and into the kitchen. But as he felt the cold water run through his throat so did his sleepiness run away from his head. Now he was more awake (albeit, not completely), and as Danny got out of the kitchen to meet the hall he found something he hadn't noticed before.

Vlad had fallen asleep in the couch while he was doing work (or so it seemed considering the great amount of papers and files arranged haphazardly alongside the older halfa on the floor). The table lamp that was situated besides the couch was still on and compared to it's usual impeccable neatness, the hall was a mess.

Never could he have ever imagined that he would end up doing the following.....it would haunt him for quite a while......

Danny walked straight to where the papers where, and pilled them on over the table besides the couch. When he realized the uncomfortable position that the older man was in, he gently took one of the two cushions that had managed to fall off the couch, and placed it under Vlad's head so he wouldn't wake up next morning with pain in the neck.

Next the boy went upstairs.

Even though he was awake the boy wasn't exactly conscious of what he was doing, it was still very late at night after all. His body was acting on his own will for all higher thought was being ignored. Somehow he had managed to get into his room, still only semiconscious, and opening his wardrobe he retrieved one of his thickest blankets from one of the upper shelves.

He went downstairs again.

Cautiously walking in order to prevent the creation of any sound that could wake the tired man up, he unfolded the blanket, and in a very gingerly manner, placed it on top of Vlad.

The man who had been shaking a little bit even though the boy hadn't noticed, stopped shivering and went into a more peaceful sleep. Directly afterward Danny approached the table and turned off the lamp.

Then reality struck.

Danny was amazed.....scratched his head......and pronounced very softly the following words: "....the hell is going on with me today?" He shook his head again, sighed, and in a defeated mood went upstairs back to his deep sleep.

What he didn't notice was a much older man half opening one of his eyes and saying in a very pleased tone "Sweet dreams little Danny" while smiling, and soon after that he went back to sleep.

* * *

**_YAY!! That's it!!_**

**_I know it's not like the super huge story with the awsometastic plot (there is none lol XD) but I'm happy it's done and posted!_**

**_Now I gotta get back to work with the other story.....and see if I do any homework at all lol XD_**

**_Thanks for reading!! Really appreciated :D_**

**_Have a nice day!_**

**_-Blue_**

**_PS: I still in some corner of my mind wished this was continued, so if anyone ever does so (off course, coming up with a real plot lol XD) or has a similar story, please tell me :D_**


End file.
